The present invention relates to devices for wrapping net material around large round bales located in a baling chamber and more specifically relates to structure for keeping net wrap material at its dimension wider than the baling chamber so that the net material becomes wrapped over outer, opposite end segments of the ends of the bale.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,504, issued on Dec. 28, 1999 relates to a wrapping device of the above-mentioned type. While this patent acknowledges the importance of having the net material spread to its full width at the point of its feeding into the crop inlet of the baling chamber, it is somewhat lacking in that regard. Also, operation of a baler constructed in accordance with the patented structure has revealed shortcomings in its construction which permit crop materials to directly interfere or to accumulate and then interfere with the spreading and feeding operations of the net. It has even been found that in some instances the interfering crop materials will cause rips or tears in the net wrap material. This interference can take place at any point along the entire feed path for the net material extending beneath the baler discharge gate and into the crop inlet, but particularly in the vicinity of the lower rear and lower front belt support rolls of the discharge gate.
According to the present invention, there is provided a net material delivery structure which represent an improvement over the structure disclosed in the above-identified patent.
An object of the invention is to provide a net wrap feeding assembly which is capable, in a variety of crop conditions, of effectively feeding net material, at a width greater than that of the baler chamber, into the crop inlet of a large round baler so that a bale located there will be wrapped with the net extending over opposite end segments of the bale.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a net wrap feeding assembly which includes various components which cooperate to keep incoming crop flow as well as stray or rogue crop material from interfering with the spreading and delivery of the net material to the baling chamber.
Another object of the invention is to provide aggressive net spreader spiral rings, on the opposite ends of the lower rear discharge gate roll, which spread the net wrap material to its full width and thus act to place the wrap material in a more suitable disposition for being engaged a spread by aggressive wrap material spreader rings, on the ends of the lower front belt support roll of the discharge gate.
Another object of the invention is to provide the opposite ends of the lower front discharge gate roll with aggressive spreader rings which not only spread the net to a width greater than the width of the baling chamber but also act to wipe crop out of the vicinity of the ring so as to prevent accumulation of the crop with its attendant disruption of the feeding of the net into the baling chamber.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide wrap around shields which protect the spreader rings at the opposites ends of the lower front discharge gate roll from incoming crop flow as well as the same time providing an open rear area for crop to be expelled by operation of a wiper carried by the spreader ring, and additionally for defining an open path for net wrap material to enter and go around the shielded area of the spreader rings.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a roll scraper, at the back side of the lower front gate roll, which acts to deflect stray or rogue pieces of crop away from the spreader rings at the opposite ends of the gate roll.
Another object of the invention is to provide the lower front gate roll with spiral strips that act to increase the aggressiveness between the roll and the belts so that crop is carried through the nip area, chop crop when it engages the roll scraper, auger rogue or stray pieces of crop inwardly away from the spreader rings at the opposite ends of the roll, and to lift and shake the bale forming belts so that stray or rogue crop pieces carried by the belts will fail between the belts.
A further object of the invention is to provide belt guide washers on the net material guide pan structure in the vicinity of the nip between the belts and the lower front discharge gate roll so that the next wrap material can pass over the tops of the guide washers without being inhibited from being spread by the spreader rings provided at the opposite ends of the lower front roll.